Sora, the fool
by torama-san
Summary: a songfic based on bôa's fool, it has taiora so beware! well, hope you like it


N/A This songfic is based on Bôa's fool. I also wanted to say that   
I don't hate Sora, it's just that she was the perfect option. I've   
gotta say that this fic has no relation with my other songfic that   
is also based on one of Bôa's song, It isn't even a digimon songfic!!  
hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer   
I don't own digimon, nor its characters, Bandai does   
I also don't own the song caled 'fool' Bôa does   
  
  
Sora, the fool  
  
I was born and raised  
As an eastern girl in a western world  
  
We see Sora in kindergarden, then in school   
  
I was told to choose  
To choose to be what I chose to be  
  
Eter digiworld, we see a confused and scared Sora, but, she doesn't   
show it, she just try to help the others  
  
Speaking impartially  
There doesn't seem to be a place for me  
  
We see the digidestinated minus Tai, they couldn't find him after he   
and MetalGreymon beated Etemon.   
  
Sora is thinking why was't her who couldn't be found... Why she   
couldn't find Tai  
  
But when I look inside I find  
A place to run to hide  
  
Sora is cring thinking that it was her fault...   
  
So after some time she leaves   
  
I don't want to hurt nobody else... will find Taichi by myself   
  
I was born to love  
A distant land and a rising sun  
  
Sora looks at her crest   
  
I was born to love this  
Green and pleasant land  
Which way should I turn?  
  
Sora hears the conversation beetwen Demidevimon and Myotismon   
  
She looks again at her crest  
  
It will never grow...  
  
Cos I seem to fall towards burning  
But when I look inside I find the place  
To cry, to fly, to die  
  
We see Sora sleeping... dreaming of how things would be if she could   
love someone... but she knows better... she knows that she can't love   
anyone, But, is that the truth?   
  
"Tai" she says in her dream  
  
You and I, born as fools now  
You and I think, think we rule now  
  
She's in dreamland... thinking how it would be cute that she and   
him could be together but she knows that she can't   
  
Now I see the world  
As an ancient place as a smiling face  
  
Sora is decided to help her friends, even if she can't make her crest   
grow, even if she can't love  
  
But... after some time the group discover her... and she discovers   
that she can care... that she can love  
  
I can be with him...   
  
I can choose to be  
What I want to be if I choose to be  
  
Some time later... she is in a cave... prisioner of the shadows...   
prisioner of her nightmares   
  
"You can't love" said a voice   
  
"You will never love... not even him" said another   
  
"You will die because you cant love... or even care" said a third   
voice   
  
"no no, its a lie it's a lie" she repeats to herself   
  
"HA! yes! you are a lie! you are just a slave of destiny"   
  
"you are a slave of destiny and fate! you are just a lie"   
  
"and your destiny is to hate not to love... you can't love"   
  
"no... a lie... cant be truth"   
  
But suddenly some one entered her mind   
  
Matt   
  
he tried to help her... but it wasn't enought with him   
  
"I'm a slave of destiny... I have no choice"   
  
"Don't be a fool! we can chose our destiny!!"   
  
"we can?"   
  
Then Joe joined and helped Matt  
  
"of course we are the digidestinated!! but we can chose to not save   
the world, althought we made the right choice"   
  
Speaking impartially  
If the smile grows cold without me  
I know a secret place to cry, to fly, to try  
  
Some time after that... after they beated Apocalymon she is thinking   
if HE can love her   
  
It was better when I thought a couldn't love anyone   
  
Tai notices that she was looking at her and just smiles   
  
but maybe he is just shy... I'm shy afterall  
  
You know I'm burning in a flame now  
  
We can see Sora and Tai dancing and then... kissing  
  
Now I see the world  
As an ancient place as a smiling face  
  
Sora is sleeping and she just smiles thinking of Tai  
  
Now I see the world  
As a place where I can run to hide to  
Which way should I turn?  
  
She sees Tai flitiring with a Davi's sister   
  
"What are you doin' you baka?"   
  
"Sora! I was just-"   
  
"doubletiming!!! you are just a pervert!!!"   
  
"no Sora it wasn't that" Tai tries to explain   
  
"well... since you two are fighting I will go ad find   
my 'boyfriend'" said as she started runing   
  
"What did she said?"   
  
"she said that she was going to find Matt"   
  
"but I thought that you..."   
  
"Hell! I don't like her!"   
  
"sorry" said Sora while looking at the floor   
  
"it's ok!"   
  
They then start walking towards his home  
  
Cos I seem to fall towards burning  
But when I look inside I find the place  
To try, to hide, to fly  
  
Sora just smiles to herself for the fact that she wasn't right but   
thinks what would have happened if she WAS right  
  
You and I, born as fools now  
You and I think, think we rule now  
  
But she was right... so everything is a thing for smile   
  
but they are fools...   
  
fools because they waited so long to be together   
  
fools because they think that no one can break them apart   
  
You and I, born as fools now  
You and I think, think we rule now  
  
They are fools for sure... but they are happy fools   
  
Fools that know if they are together   
  
can surprise everyone with their love   
  
even the gods  
  
  
End o' the fic   
  
well... this turned into a taiora... I didn't think that it would   
turn that way *sigh* but is kinda cute. Hope you liked it   
  
C&C and/or Review please!! but I beg you, please, please don't   
send me bombs, viruses or the like, I'm just a cute tiger demon!  
  
my mail: torama_san@yahoo.com 


End file.
